Gabe Howell
|friends= |family = *Paul Howell † *Cassandra Howell † *Gabriel Gryffer *Lise Howell *Carl Howell *Carole Hudson *Christopher Hudson † *Hugo Howell *Garrett Douglas *Finn Hudson *Brody Hudson *Teddy Douglas |enemies= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job= |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty=*Howell family *Hudson family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw **Ravenclaw Quidditch team *Hudbar's Army *Order of the Elementals|adress = The Crate|sexualpartners = }} Gabe Howell '''is a pure-blood wizard, son of Lise Howell and Gabriel Gryffer and older brother of Carl Howell. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. He's roommates with Justin Russo. He became Chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in his second year. He's a supporter of the Elementals, two of whom are his cousins, and was a member of Hudbar's Army and of the Order of the Elementals after his graduation. Biography Early life Hogwarts years Gabe was sorted into Ravenclaw during his first year at Hogwarts. He has managed to complete the first four years without much incidents. Fifth Year Physical Appearance Gabe is an attractive man with brown hair and eyes. Whenever he's not wearing his Ravenclaw uniform, he loves to walk around in tanktops and shirts with short sleeves, showing off his muscular arms to anyone who's taking a look at him. He loves to work out in his free time, wanting to keep in shape not only for himself but for Quidditch as well. Personality and traits Gabe is a very intelligent and creative person. He is a fairly kind person, unless he feels that the person is, for the lack of a better word, stupid, then he can become very coarse. He can get very distracted easily unless he gets really into what he is doing, then he can get borderline obsessed. He can also become jealous very easily. He loves to have fun with his friends and to go out and party. He knows many men and women find him attractive because of his good looks and muscular body and he tends to use it to his advantage whenever he wants something from them. Even though he flirts with men in order to get his way, he's strictly hetereosexual. The only man he ever slept with was Patrick Dunbar to find out if he was bisexual or not, which he wasn't. He can be very stubborn when he feels that he's right and knows what is best for someone, seen as when he's in love with Quinn Fabray and tries to make her leave her boyfriend Finn Hudson, claiming that he can make her life so much better than his cousin, and then having to reluctantly accept the fact that Quinn will never leave his cousin and that she's growing annoyed with his advances. Finn and Gabe's Fight. Finn and Gabe were both born in 1979 as each first cousins in the Howell family. They grew up together since Carole and Lise brought them much together in their childhood to play. As kids they spend each holiday together by visiting the Hudbar Manor or the The Crate. Gabe, who was the youngest of the two, always saw Finn (unlike others) as a big brother figure and was always trying to be like him as a child. Gabe also had traits of pedestrian behavior and sometimes even jealousy since Finn always had the leader role in him. As they were getting in older over the years, their relationship was like a wave; they could have love for each other but also really hate the other. Since they are both wizards, they attend to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were storted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Because the two are sorted into two different houses, they stopped caring much about their relationship as they keep doing each their thing. They grow apart by not saying hello in the hallways, ignoring each appearances in the castle or forgetting each others birthdays. This was never with purpose, but they were both being busy with their own friends and stuff since they both were in Quidditch and being the Prefect. Finn and Gabe noticed each again after Finn found out Gabe has a crush on his girlfriend; Quinn Fabray. Gabe, who didn't made a secret of his crush, was deeply inlove with Fabray and was trying to get her attention more and more. Finn and Gabe grew out as each others enemies by fighting over Quinn in 1995 and the family was getting involved. However, Finn and Gabe finds their piece after the First Wizarding War as Finn married Quinn, and Gabe married someone else. Relationships Family= Blood-related Quentin_Lance.jpg|Paul Howell † Susanna-Thompson.jpg|Cassandra Howell † vin-diesel-latest-photo-shoot.jpg|Gabriel Gryffer A2ni9ex-The-Super-Sexy-Kate-Beckinsale-59-Photos-s1758x2531-428772.jpg|Lise Howell Carlhowelll.jpg|Carl Howell Screenshot_22.jpg|Carole Howell Channign-Tatum-mp1-channing-tatum-222709_994_1423.jpg|Hugo Howell Finnnhudson.jpg|Finn Hudson Brodyhudson.jpg|Brody Hudson Cr2T7txWgAAqmCE.jpg|Teddy Douglas 4eef368d951421fb1e34e097be8cb75b.jpg|Chris Hudson Jessica-Alba---Mike-Rosenthal-photoshoot-2013--09.jpg|Lynn Hudson hugowhitts.png|Hugo Whittemore theodorewhitts.png|Theodore Whittemore e8c3a4f82d86e0d1fd5cccff18322f17.jpg|Paul Hudson 17-og.jpg|Rick Whittemore Shawn-mendes-160920-06-054_color_cmyk.jpg|Daniël Hudson Relatives christopherhud.png|Christopher Hudson † garrettdougls.png|Garrett Douglas |-| Partners= Crush 9663000b0597608a78a5b123ef71a836.jpg|Quinn Fabray |-| Friends= Best friends DCcnKjZXkAEj7Mi.jpg|Jonas Patterson Good friends 9663000b0597608a78a5b123ef71a836.jpg|Quinn Fabray Davidhenrieshott-1.jpg|Justin Russo Augustdoww2.jpg|August Doww Ravenreyess.jpeg|Raven Reyes Friends 8f4e6badbfc5c81e56b4a4956e3038c5.jpg|Adam Davenport 632413940.jpg|Patrick Dunbar Liampiee.jpg|Liam Dunbar 48f5f9895181d27fc092266009a091cf.jpg|Frannie Fabray tumblr_omtpgt7DsE1ulqb8io6_540.jpg|Jughead Jones |-| Enemies= Foes 091fbb4519a3cce1cfd3ee94ef2f49da--my-favourite-cory-monteith.jpg|Finn Hudson VoldemortHeadshot DHP1.png|Lord Voldemort † 1dc82057-cc01-4da5-8d6e-a40f8de0fdca.PNG|Bellatrix Lestrange † DeathEaters_WB_F5_DeathEaterInRobes_Illust_080615_Port.jpg|Death Eaters |-| Sexual= One-night stands beautiful-blue-eyes-hot-logan-lerman-Favim.com-1097713.jpg|Patrick Dunbar Family Tree Songs '''Total - 1 1995= ;Solos Glee302-01233.jpg|Secret Place (1995)|link=Secret Place Category:Hogwarts students Category:Ravenclaws Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Gryffer Family Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Ravenclaws Sorted in 1990 Category:Quidditch players Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Chasers Category:Howell Family Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1978 births